In a bottling plant, despite an extended production standstill, for example caused by retrofitting or cleaning operations, normally all consumers are continued to be operated and supplied with energy and/or consumables.
This is to ensure that after the production interruption, all functions of the bottling plant will be immediately available in the further operation.
This well-known procedure, however, has a disadvantage in that it gives rise to high consumption of energy and/or consumables.